Take my Breath Away
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Continuação da Soldier of Love á pedidos da Jéssica e da Cibele. Sério, leiam e deixem reviews... Tive tanto trabalho pra nada? Hentai e songfic KB


Bom, eu num ia fazer uma continuação... Mas duas amigas minhas (que são a Jéssica e a Cibele – eu dedo mesmo! Suas pervas! XP) me obrigaram á fazer... Pois então, aqui está a continuação da "Soldier of Love".

––––––

**Música:** Take my breath away.

**Artista:** Linda Jones.

––––––––––––––––––––

Naquela mesma noite em que fizeram amor, Botan acabou acordando de madrugada, sentindo frio. Tateou o outro lado da cama, mas Kurama não estava ali... Sentou–se na cama, pegou seu roupão e saiu do quarto. Parou no corredor, pensando aonde ele deveria ter ido. Andou até a cozinha e nada. Foi até o banheiro, até o quarto, até o quarto de visitas e nada. Andou até a sala e ele não estava lá. Sentou–se no sofá. Será que ele havia saído? E ele estava em sua forma de raposa... Pode ser um problema se alguém o ver... Mesmo que estejam morando afastados da cidade, ainda sim, há gente por perto – não tão perto, mas há moradores por aquelas bandas. Apesar de que, se é madrugada, não estaria ninguém andando pelos bosques ali perto tão tarde. Mas onde ele deveria ter ido...?

–O terraço! –Exclamou ela, se levantando rapidamente. Subiu as escadas correndo e chegou ao terraço. Olhou para todos os lados, e só deu tempo de ver um vulto branco pulando para fora do terraço. –Kurama...! –Mas já era tarde; ele já havia ido embora. Correu até o beiral do terraço, á ponto de ver Kurama correr para o bosque não muito longe dali. Mas o que ele queria? Ficou curiosa e resolveu descer as escadas e ir atrás dele.

_**Watching every motion**_

_**In my foolish lover's game**_

_**On this endless ocean**_

_**Finally lovers know no shame**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place inside**_

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn around and say**_

_**My love**_

_**(Observando cada movimento**_

_**Em meu tolo jogo de amante**_

_**Nesse oceano infinito**_

_**Finalmente os amantes não conhecem a vergonha**_

**_Voltando_**–**_se..._**

_**E retornando á algum lugar secreto interior**_

_**Observando em câmera lenta**_

_**Enquanto você se vira e diz:)**_

–Kurama! –Gritou ela novamente, antes de entrar no bosque. A luz da lua iluminava todo o caminho que a ex–guia seguia, enquanto corria, via Kurama mais á sua frente, mas ele, muito mais rápido que ela, estava há uns dez passos em sua frente sem fazer esforço. –Como diabos eu vou alcançá–lo? –Murmurou ela. –Raposa!

Mas ele não parava. Sabia que ele a ouvia, mas não parava. Será que ele estava fugindo dela? Será que disse que a amava apenas para usá–la?

Balançou a cabeça diante de tais pensamentos. Que bobagem... Ela via muito bem como os olhos dele brilhavam quando conversava e o jeito que ele a tratava durante o dia. Não teria... Não teria como ele fugir dela depois de tantos momentos... Não faria o mínimo sentido... Mesmo que ele esteja em sua forma de Youko, sua forma selvagem, ela sabia que ele não seria tão irracional. Botan começou a correr mais rápido, mesmo que suas pernas estivessem doendo pelo esforço no frio, ela não iria parar. Não ia deixar o homem que ama escapar tão fácil.

–Kurama! Pára, por favor! –Ela gritou novamente, mas ele não parava e o bosque ia ficando mais denso. Botan sentiu um galho cortar um de suas bochechas, mas não se importou, afinal, o corte era pequeno e não estava ardendo – pelo menos, ela não sentia arder. Então, ela foi chegando no meio do bosque, e tinha certeza de que o meio do bosque não tinha tantas flores pequeninas espalhadas... Com certeza, isso era obra de Kurama. E lá estava ele, parado, olhando para a lua, e as flores ao seu redor crescendo e desabrochando, enquanto ela chegava cada vez mais perto dele, dessa vez, andando.

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**(Tire o meu fôlego**_

_**Tire o meu fôlego)**_

–Kurama… –Disse ela, com a respiração entrecortada. –O que... Houve?

Ele não disse nada e Botan notou que seus cabelos prateados estavam ficando vermelhos e suas roupas mudavam para a roupa que o ruivo usava antes de se transformar em raposa. Ele se virou para encará–la, e seus olhos mudaram do dourado para o verde.

–Nada... Eu só queria ver o bosque... –Ele sorriu. E se dirigiu para uma rocha ali perto, chamando–a para sentar–se ao seu lado. Ela logo o fez. Mal terminou de se sentar e ele a beijou fervorosamente. –E que bom que você me seguiu...

–Pensei que você já estivesse...

–Satisfeito? Um pouco... –Disse ele, com um tom de voz sensual e continuou com o mesmo to. –Eu preciso de mais.

–Humpf. E por que você me arrastou pra cá?

–Olha o luar... As flores... Vai me dizer que não é romântico?

–Cal a boca. –Disse ela, puxando–o para mais um beijo.

–Você não respondeu... –Disse ele ao se separarem.

–Precisa falar alguma coisa?

–O que tu achas?

Ela suspirou e respondeu:

–Tá, Kurama... Isso é lindo, é romântico, e, de novo, é lindo. Feliz?

Ele sorriu satisfeito com a resposta e a abraçou fortemente. Ambos não se preocupavam com o tempo ou com qualquer outra coisa; apenas ficaram ali, abraçados por um bom tempo, olhando para a lua. Até que lentamente se separaram.

_**Watching I keep waiting**_

_**Still anticipating love**_

_**Never hesitating**_

_**To become the fated ones**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place to inside**_

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn to me and say**_

_**My love**_

_**(Observando, eu fico esperando**_

_**Ainda antecipando o amor**_

_**Jamais hesitando**_

_**Nos tornarmos os predestinados**_

**_Voltando_**–**_se..._**

_**E retornando a algum lugar secreto para nos escondermos**_

_**Observando em câmera lenta**_

_**Enquanto você se vira e diz:)**_

–Acho melhor voltarmos... –Murmurou ela, meio que á contragosto da própria "ordem". –Tá esfriando ainda mais. –Continuou, olhando para a neblina que surgia ali lentamente.

–E daí? –Ele olhou para ela bem dentro de seus olhos rosados, fazendo-a revirar os mesmos e bufar.

–Vamos logo antes que eu congele! Se você quer fazer de novo, que seja num lugar confortável e quentinho, né? –Ela fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a puxou por um dos braços, fazendo–a se sentar com tudo. Ela olhou para ele e viu que seus olhos dourados brilhavam mais intensamente. Ele se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido direito.

–Eu posso muito bem te esquentar aqui mesmo... –Ela sentiu um arrepio em todo seu corpo, e não sabia se foi causado pelo frio ou pelo pedido indecente feito com áquela voz rouca e baixa...

Então, lentamente e sem protestos da parte dela, ele começou á deitá–la na grama que, por sorte, ela não sentiu frio graças ao roupão. Beijou–a lentamente, explorando cada milímetro da boca um do outro com uma dança lenta de línguas. Suas mãos passavam por cada curva do corpo dela, fazendo–a relaxar e se perder nas sensações completamente. Ela desamarrou seu roupão, mas não o tirou, virando–se e ficando por cima dele, sentindo seu rosto arder diante a própria ação, enquanto Youko ficou um pouco surpreso com a ação dela; sabia muito bem que ela ainda era meio tímida, já que não fazia nem um mês em que ela havia tido sua primeira vez. E ela, simplesmente, deixou que seu desejo a guiasse.

_**Take my breath away**_

_**(Tire o meu fôlego)**_

–_Ok, ok... Não costumo controlar o começo da situação, mas tudo tem uma primeira vez..._ –Pensou ela, antes de beijá–lo primeiramente no pescoço, deixando suas mãos passearem por todo o tórax dele e guia–las até a faixa branca que ele usava como cinto. Desamarrou–a enquanto seus beijos desciam para a parte exposta do tórax dele, distribuindo vários beijinhos e mordidas fracas. Tirou a faixa dele em algum lugar perto dali, enquanto ele se sentou e retirou a parte de cima de suas roupas _(N/a: sei lá como se chama... To com medo de colocar 'robe' e for outra coisa XD)_ e jogou–as em algum lugar. Voltaram novamente para a mesma posição que estavam, e agora ela foi descendo ainda mais, deixando uma trilha imaginária de beijos e pequenas mordidas.

Chegou até a calça e olhou para seu parceiro. Lentamente, ela começou a tirar a calça dele, deixando cada milímetro de seu corpo aparecer, revelando sua masculinidade velando sua masculinidade ndo uma trilha imagin. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu diante o rosto corado dela, enquanto terminava de retirar as calças dele e tentava não olhar diretamente para _ele_. Ela lentamente tocou seu sexo rijo, em movimentos de cima para baixo, lentamente, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido. Ela se aproximou mais dele e tocou a cabeça com a língua devagar, fazendo–o gemer ainda mais alto. Ela percebeu que ali era o lugar mais sensível e a envolveu com seus lábios, sugando–o levemente, enquanto suas mãos massageavam–no. Desceu seus lábios um pouco mais no membro dele, sem parar de sugá–lo. Após alguns segundos ele se sentou e inverteu as posições, deitando–se em cima dela e abrindo seu roupão com pressa, olhando para o corpo dela. Ela não conseguiu segurar um gemido quando ele mordeu levemente um de seus mamilos, brincando com o outro com sua mão direita.

Ele subiu um pouco, mordendo levemente seu pescoço até chegar em sua orelha esquerda.

–Está se sentindo mais quente? –Ele perguntou sensualmente. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, sentindo–se ainda mais excitada com o tom de voz dele. Sentiu ele morder o lóbulo de sua orelha e puxá–lo levemente.

–Ahhh... –Gemeu, agarrando os braços dele e torcendo seus dedos o pé. Não estava agüentando mais. Ele desceu novamente, chegando até sua feminilidade. Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela, preparando–se para o que ele ia fazer. Flexionou suas pernas para ficar mais fácil para ele, e logo, sua língua quente acariciou sua intimidade com um pouco de força, fazendo–a gemer alto. Todos seu corpo se arrepiou com esse gesto. Ele continuousua carícia ousada, penetrando um dedo dentro dela, movendo–o com certa rapidez, fazendo–a gemer á cada movimento. Sua língua começou a acariciá–la ainda mais rápido enquanto penetrava um segundo dedo, também com movimentos rápidos. Pelo visto, ele também estava ansioso. E logo, co mum gemido alto, ela chegou no ápice e ele retirou seus dedos de dentro dela. –Como você quer? –Perguntou ela assim que recuperou o fôlego, sentando–se.

–Que pergunta ousada... –Ele sorriu malicioso. Ela corou.

–Acho que fiquei parecendo uma vadia... Mas você sabe que não sou. –Disse ela, aproximando–se dele. –Sério, como você quer?

O sorriso malicioso dele aumentou e ele mostrou quatro dedos; sua posição favorita. Ela corou furiosamente. Ele riu.

–Quer saber? Escolhe você. –Disse ele. Ela abaixou a cabeça para que ele não visse seu rosto mais vermelho do que já estava. Aproximou–se ainda mais dele, deitando–o em cima de seu roupão.

_**Through the hourglass I saw you**_

_**In time you slipped away**_

_**When the mirror crashed I called you**_

_**And turned to hear you say**_

_**If only for today**_

_**I am unafraid**_

_**(Eu vi você através do relógio do tempo**_

_**Você fugiu bem a tempo**_

_**Quando o espelho se quebrou, eu te chamei**_

_**E me virei para ouvir você dizer**_

_**Ao menos hoje**_

_**Não estou com medo**_

_**Tire o meu fôlego)**_

–Já fiz minha escolha. –Disse ela simplesmente, enquanto passava sua perna direita para o lado direito do corpo dele e montava em seu belo corpo. Guiou o membro dele para sua entrada e sentou–se devagar, soltando um gemido de prazer, assim como ele. Ele quase gozou quando sentiu–se inteiro dentro dela, e os movimentos começaram lentos. Ela subia e descia em seu corpo, gemendo cada vez que sentia ele invadir seu corpo novamente. Ela se inclinou para frente para beijá–lo nos lábios e no pescoço, o prazer de ambos apenas aumentando. Os movimentos longos e vagarosos foram se tornando mais firmes e rápidos, enquanto ele a ajudava a se movimentar, segurando–a pelo quadril com suas duas mãos.

E então, de repente, ele a segurou pelo quadril mais fortemente e, antes que ela voltasse á descer, ele semi–flexionou suas pernas e continuou á penetrá–la com mais força e rapidez, enquanto ela, sendo 'segurada no ar', apenas gemia cada vez mais rápido e alto. Depois, ela voltou á se mover mais rápido, assim que ele a deixou voltar á se sentar em seu corpo normalmente. Ele se sentou enqaunto ela continuava a se mover, sussurrando coisas em seu ouvido e lambendo seu pescoço.

–Ah, ah... Kurama, eu vou... Ahhh... Hnn... Eu vou... Não pára, eu to quase... –Tentava dizer ela, mas ele a calou com um beijo enquanto invertia as posições, deitando–a no chão e ficando por cima dela, sem parar de se mover. Ele continuou estocando–a rapidamente, até que ela não agüentou e, com um grito, gozou, fechando os olhos com força.

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**(Tire o meu fôlego**_

_**Tire o meu fôlego)**_

Ele olhou em volta, enquanto movia–se dentro dela. Sorriu e se retirou do corpo dela, ajudando–a a se levantar e apontando com o olhar uma árvore. Fez ela andar até a tal árvore.

–O que você quer...? –Perguntou ela, olhando para a árvore.

–Incline–se. –Disse ele.

–Ãhn... Tá... –Disse ela, inclinando para a frente e segurando–se na árvore. Ele voltou á penetrá–la novamente, com mais força, e ela gemia á cada estocada. –Esper aí... Tenho uma idéia... –Sussurrou. Ele olhou para ela, meio desconfiado. E mesmo estando tão perto do ápice, resolveu parar, meio á contra gosto.

–E qual é?

–Deite–se. –Disse ela, virando–se para encará–lo. Ele pensou um pouco e deu de ombros, deitando–se logo em seguida. Ela se aproximou e se sentou nele novamente, mas dessa vez, de costas para ele, deixando seu cabelo cair no rosto dele, que não se importou muito. Ela começou á se mover, mais rápido do que estava antes. Ambos não se importavam se alguém iria pegá–los no flagra, e, mesmo se os vissem, não iriam se imoportar. O que importava era o que estavam fazendo. O que realmente importava era o prazer, o amor, os movimentos rápidos, os gemidos e os gritos de ambos se misturando, o suor... Apenas isso. Ela estava sentindo seu fôlego começar á ficar ainda mais difícil de se repor, seu corpo se arrepiava facilmente e sabia que ia gozar de novo. Ele percebeu a mesma coisa, graças ao interior da garota, que começava á palpitar.

Ele moveu sua mão direita para cima da feminilidade dela, acariciando–a rapidamente. Botan gemeu mais alto ao contato e foi começando á diminuir o rítimo, dexando–se entregar ao momento.

–Por que diminuiu? –Ele lhe perguntou.

–Oh... Esqueceu que eu gosto devagar...? –Gemeu ela. –Ou quer que eu... continue do jeito que estava?

–Não me importo... que você faça assim...

Kurama percebeu que ela estava prestes á gozar novamente e, mesmo assim, ela continuava se segurando... Tinha certeza disso. Ela não agüentou o peso de seu próprio corpo e acabou se deitando, colocando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, no lado direito, sem parar de se mover. Ele lhe sussurrou ao ouvido, sensualmente:

–Por que está se prendendo? Botan, minha querida... Eu sei que você quer gozar... Então, deixe que isso aconteça... Eu sei que você quer! –Ele lhe provocou fazendo um movimento circular com seus dedos em seu clitóris, bem devagar e pressionando–o um pouco. Ela gemeu mais alto, mas agüentou.

–Não fale desse jeito! –Disse ela, seu rosto ardendo. Mas tinha que adimitir que o jeito que ele lhe falou, lhe deixou mais excitada.

_**Watching every motion**_

_**In this foolish lover's game**_

_**Haunted by the notion**_

_**Somewhere there's a love in flames**_

_**Turning and returning**_

_**To some secret place inside**_

_**Watching in slow motion**_

_**As you turn my way and say**_

_**(Observando cada movimento**_

_**Neste jogo tolo de amante**_

_**Assombrado pela noção**_

_**De que em algum lugar existe um amor em chamas**_

**_Voltando_**–**_se..._**

_**E retornando a algum lugar secreto interior**_

_**Observando em câmera lenta**_

_**Enquanto você muda meu caminho e diz:)**_

–Ahhhhh! –Gritou ela, quando ele fez aquele mesmo movimento em sua intimidade.

–Vamos lá... –Novamente, ele usou a mesma provocação e o mesmo tom de voz sensual.

–Ahhh...! –Ela tentou abafar um pouco o grito quando ele usou o mesmo truque. Prendeu um grito quando ele fez o mesmo. Novamente, ele fez a mesma coisa, e ela fechou os olhos com força. –Kurama... –Gemeu ela, tenatndo se conter. –Eu... amo você... –Continuou ela. Ele fez aquele mesmo movimento e dessa vez, ela não conseguiu se segurar e arqueou suas costas, gritando.

–Eu amo você também... –Respondeu ele num sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da garota, enquanto ouvia o grito dela.

–Agora só falta você. –Disse ela, assim que se recuperou e voltou á se mover rápido, usando o resto de suas forças. Ele continuou a ajudando á se mover, fechando seus olhos, sabendo que não ia agüentar mais. Os gemidos dela, seus movimentos... Tudo contribuindo para que ele tivesse um orgasmo incrivelmente arrebatador. Mas então, quando estava quase lá, ela parou e se levantou. Ele abriu os ohlos e a viu se virar novamente, sentando–se nele, soltando um gemido, encarando–o nos olhos dourados. Ela continuou a se mover, gemenedo alto, e ele também não segurava mais nenhum gemido. Fechou novamente seus olhos, ouvindo ela gritar e grunhir, enquanto ele mesmo gemia sem parar. Ele ia gozar á qualquer momento... Ela se deixou ser penetrada até o fim e sorriu maliciosa; fez um movimento circular quando ele estava completamente dentro dela, parando de se mover para cima e para baixo – apenas rebolou devagar. Ele não agüentou mais.

–Botan! –Gritou ele, enquanto ela sentia ser preenchida por um líquido quente. Ficaram daquele jeito, tomando fôlego novamente. Ela se levantou e disse:

–Meu amor... Temos que voltar. –ele se levantou também e a puxou, dando–lhe um beijo bem quente no pescoço. –É sério...

–Eu sei, minha querida. –Ele respondeu, pegando suas roupas e as vestindo. Ela pegou seu roupão e o vestiu. –Vamos, então.

–Certo. –Sorriu ela. Voltaram, meio abraçados e ela parou no meio do caminho. –Kurama... Você vai ter que me carregar; não to sentindo minhas peeeernaaaas! –Cantou ela. Ele riu, pegando–a no colo.

–Certo, certo...

Poucos segundos depois, ela acabou adormecendo no colo dele. Chegaram e ele a levou para o quarto, deitando–a na cama delicadamente. Deitou–se ao lado dela, com um sorriso meio satisfeito e meio malicioso.

–Hoje, eu deixarei você dormir. –Sussurrou ele, enquanto abraçava–a. –Mas amanhã á noite, se prepare. –Ele deu um risinho meio afado e a abraçou mais fortemente, com certa ternura. Ela sorriu muito fracamente e ele não percebeu; já havia fechado os olhos. Realmente, precisavam descançar...

_**Take my breath away**_

_**My Love**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**My Love**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**Take my breath away**_

_**(Tire o meu fôlego**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Tire o meu fôlego**_

_**Meu amor**_

_**Tire o meu fôlego**_

_**Tire o meu fôlego)**_

––––––––––––––––––––

Putz... Acho que esse acabou ficando um pouco mais quentinho do que o outro... Sei lá XD Tanto faz... x) De qaulqueeeer modo, Cibele, depois dessa, eu quero o CD do Evanescence de volta, viu? Eu vou cobrar! Se você não me devolver, eu PROMETO que apareço na sua casa e te OBRIGO á me devolver o CD! ¬¬ E você sabe que eu faço!

E Jéssica... No coments... Só espero que eu não te deixe com mente muito poluída x)

Deixem reviews. E pras duas pervinhas: quero comentários construtivos! E não destrutivos! Caso me dêem comentário "errados", eu faço vocês duas digitarem um hentai melhor que esse e de dez páginas inteiras! E eu faço mesmo!

Kisses.


End file.
